With rapid developments of display technologies, a touch screen panel (also called “touch panel”) has been increasingly popular in people's daily lives. In a related art, according to its structure, the touch screen panel is divided into an add on mode type, an on cell type, an in cell type, and the like. For the add on mode type touch screen panel, a touch module and a display module are manufactured separately, and then attached together, to form the touch screen panel with a touch function. The touch module is mounted on the display module and configured to detect a position touched by a user.
As an important tool for human-computer interactions, the touch screen panel in the related art is only used for detecting the user touch position, so it has a relatively small application range.